Whispers in the Night
by AzzurraCielo
Summary: BK 1 of Darker Than Shadows. Three years have passed since the great war between Darkclan, Breezeclan, Fernclan, and Berryclan. Join a new apprentice and her siblings as they enjoy the virtues of being a young cat. But when cats in the clan start dying, Will she be able to stop it? Rated T for gore.
1. Prologue

**OOC : I deeply apologize about the format of this chapter. When typing it, I was planning for it to be in script format so when I animated it it was easier. However, I desided to post it on here so it would get the word out a bit more before animating it! Allegiances and Chapters 1 and 2 are coming soon ^^''**

Blood and bodies are everywhere. A shot of grass with blood and a gray head lie with pale yellow eyes. It shoots to a dark brown tabby with amber eyes.

"I now start to wonder... Was this a good decision? To attack a clan for a pitiful reason? Because they merely were trying to survive?"

It flashes to white and shows the same cat, with less wounds and scars, facing a white tom with one green and one blue eye. Behind them are many cats. It then fades to white again and shows a battlefield, cats dropping. Then more cats come rushing in, at the head of it the other clan leaders. Then it turns black, and his face is shown again.

"Maybe I was wrong. And because I was wrong, so many have died and I thankfully got my clanmates out alive. I can't say the same for Breezeclan..."

He is interrupted by a brown tom with a white face and gold eyes.

"Cedarstar... I think you need to see this."

Cedarstar gets up, following the tom. They approach the corpse of the silver tom from before. His throat is torn out, and his face stuck in a look of shock.

Cedarstar breathes in in surprise, then closes his eyes. "My dearest deputy. I was hoping that you would become leader after my passing. Goodbye my friend, have safe travels to our ancestors in the sky."

The brown tom dips his head, then looks back at his leader. "We also found a she-cat. I think she might have been in the Tribe."

Cedarstar's head shot up, a serious look on his face. "Take me to her."

The brown tom leads Cedarstar to a silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She looks up in surprise, then hisses at the toms. "What do you want, you flea bag?!" She questioned, distrust in her tone.

Cedarstar stares at the she-cat. "Were you a member of the Tribe of Ash?"

The she-cat narrows her eyes. "Yes, I'm part of the tribe, one of it's generals to be exact. What's it to you? You gonna kill me like you did to Grimm?"

Cedarstar winced, and looked at his new deputy. Eagleclaw's gaze was wary. "What should we do with her?" He asked.

He returned his gaze to the she-cat. "Would you like to join Darkclan? We could heal your wounds and give you prey, but in return you must be loyal to myself and Eagleclaw."

The she-cat hesitated. "Very well. I'll join your little dump of a clan. You'll have to earn my trust though. Don't think I won't hesitate to kill you."

Cedarstar nodded, and went to the she-cats side. He helped her up, then looked at Eagleclaw. "Eagleclaw, you will be my new deputy."

Eagleclaw nods, and goes to the other side of the she-cat. They help her walk, and leave the clearing while cats are being taken back to their camps.

They walk into camp, and queens as well as elders join them. Worried, they begin to look around for loved ones. Other cats began pooling in, and soon, everyone was back in camp. In the center lay the bodies of those whom had died, including Birchfur, the old deputy.

Cedarstar sighs, sorrow flooding his gaze, as he helps the she-cat to the new medicine cats den. Blizzardleaf, who had only been made medicine cat the previous day, met him and Eagleclaw, taking Cedarstars place and led the molly into the den.

Cedarstar quickly lept up the stones as he did for every clan meeting. Those whom didn't go to battle crowded in the clearing, murmuring in worry. Some gasps erupted when they saw the corpses of two warriors and Birchfur. Ashpaw and Stormpaw, Birchfur's two kits who were close to the end of their training, cried out and rushed towards his body.

Cedarstar lifts his tail, and all but the sobbing of the kits stops. "Everyone." He calls out, his voice wavering with sorrow and exhaustion. "Though Birchfur, Sparrowclaw, and Willowtail have passed, they did not die pointless deaths."

He paused, took a breath, then continued. "During the fight, Birchfur was killed by the leader of the Tribe, so for this betrayal, when the other clans had left, we chased them out of our lands. However, there is one she-cat who was loyal to Darkclan. She is one of the generals of the Tribe, and is gravely wounded. Both Eagleclaw and I have decided to allow her to join. When she is better, we will give her her warrior name." He called, spotting no troublemakers disapproving of this choice. The cats below looked to one another with relief. They had lost three warriors and gained one in return.

"We won the war. Breezeclan was all but destroyed. Though the other clans came to assist, Breezeclan's Leader, Deputy, and Medicine Cat where slain!" His voice rang out, Shouts of pride and happiness raising above his own voice. "That is all." He mewed, jumping off the giant stone. He escaped the cats outside, going down the tunnel on the inside of the stones. Deep in was his den, and he fell onto his nest. Exhaustion racked his body, and his eyes fell closed.

His eyes shot open. Everything seemed to be bathed in white starlight. He looked around, startled.

"Cedarstar." A voice called to him. Cedarstar looked up in shocked, spotting an unfamiliar tom standing before him. His warm blue eyes were like pools of water, sorrow hidden deep within. "I have come to warn you of the future. When the peace seems to have come, Lightning will strike down the tree and thorns will envelop the forest." The tom finished, before padding away. Cedarstar lept to his paws, swaying in pain before rushing after him. "WAIT!" He called out, fear now present on his face. "What do you mean? Who are you?!" He asked, but the tom was already gone. He panted, his ears falling against his skull and eyes widening.

The scene goes black, and the opening plays.


	2. Allegiances

**OOC : Again, sorry for the formatting of Darkclan being different than every other clan. I wrote Darkclan's way before the others.**

**I'm typing up chapter one now ^^.**

**Darkclan** | _Known for it's many cats with dark pelts, cat of Darkclan are often very swift. They are known to move quickly at night, and are well known for being nocturnal. They patrol often at night, and sleep most of the day until the sun is down enough for it not to hurt their eyes._

Leader | Cedarstar - Conceited tom with a dark brown tabby pelt and white tail tip who is very bad at mentoring and sees everything as a prophecy.

Deputy | Eagleclaw - Rash tom with a dark brown pelt and white face who is eager to fight and great at raiding.

Medicine Cat | Blizzardleaf - Clever she-cat with a longhair gray and white pelt and gray eyes who is a great mentor and loves collecting pretty things.

Apprentice | Ravenpaw - Patient she-cat with a black pelt and white belly who is good at hunting in water and is blind.

Warriors |

Nighttail - Hasty tom with a tuxedo pelt who is good at hunting in the trees and has parents who were a kittypet. (Swiftpaw, Burnetpaw, and Avocetpaw's Father)

Ashnose - Reliable tom with a grey pelt with green eyes who is very good at finding things and is very quiet.

Foxface - Placid she-cat with a dark ginger pelt with a white belly and yellow eyes who is talented at predicting the weather and has a very angular face.

Goldenclaw - Proud she-cat with a golden-brown tabby pelt and white belly who is good at fighting and secretly wants to live as a loner.

Coromorantpelt - Naughty tom with a black pelt and white muzzle who is unable to climb and good at breaking hearts.

Lightningwhisker - Malicious tom with a golden longhair tabby pelt who is good at hunting in rain and has a very loud voice.

Stormfoot - Pompous she-cat with a dark gray tabby pelt and yellow eyes who is very good at running and despises authority.

Briarclaw - Observant she-cat with a brown tabby pelt and yellow eyes who is good at fighting in open spaces and has a low self-esteem.

Rosefang - Envious she-cat with a ginger pelt and white tail tip who is fairly bad at running and hates kittypets.

Thrifttail - Pompous tom with a light ginger pelt and yellow eyes who is good at leaping long distances and is larger than average.

Apprentices |

Duskpaw - Insincere tom with a gray-brown tabby pelt and white belly who is good at running and sneezes a lot.  
Mentor - Stormfoot

Adderpaw - Aggressive she-cat with a dark brown tabby pelt who is good at raids and has a kinked tail.  
Mentor - Briarclaw

Burnetpaw - Condescending tom with a ginger pelt and white paws who is good at listening and likes to gossip.  
Mentor - Rosefang

Avocetpaw - Hasty she-cat with a black-and-white pelt and has hetero chromatic eyes who is bad at tracking and is rather lanky.  
Mentor - Thrifttail

Swiftpaw - Upbeat she-cat with a black pelt and white markings who is great at telling stories and has a friend in a different clan.  
Mentor - Goldenclaw

Queens |

Cherryheart - Lax she-cat with a tortoiseshell pelt and white markings who is not very good at climbing and takes a lot of risks. Mate of Cedarstar.

Poppyflower - Intelligent she-cat with a ginger tabby pelt who believes fervently in Starclan and is a good mother. Mate of Ashnose.

Kits |

Plumkit - Docile tom with a ginger and white pelt with green eyes who is very calm and loves to explore. Son of Poppyflower and Ashnose.

Partridgekit - Observant tom with a gray-brown longhair tabby pelt with distinctive markings who is good at mediating and is considered to be ugly. Son of Poppyflower and Ashnose.

Elders |

One-ear - Greedy tom with a longhair gray-and-white pelt and yellow eyes who has terrible hearing and is terrible at running.

Burntfoot - Arrogant tom with a golden-brown tabby pelt and green eyes who is frequently getting lost and has an injured paw.

Shorttail - Hardy tom with a pure black pelt who is terrible at lying and has a very short tail.

Willowfur - Capricious she-cat with a gray-brown tabby pelt who is good at withstanding hot weather and loves making up riddles.

**Fernclan** | _A clan mostly sheltered by foliage, Fernclan is bordered by Darkclan, Breezeclan, and the ocean. It has a alliance with Breezeclan, and sometimes even shares its prey and herbs with the small clan. Hailstar, the leader, feels pity for the clan, and promises to fight with them if Darkclan attacks again._

Leader | Hailstar - A pale gray dappled molly with gold eyes. She loves to have alliances with others, and has one currently with Shadestar of Breezeclan. Her warrior name used to be Hailnose, and she was the best tracker in the clan.  
Apprentice, Pheasantpaw

Deputy | Crowclaw - A black tom with white paws and tail tip and has green eyes. Crowheart is very loyal, and a great fighter. He used to be part of Breezeclan, but left when Darkclan attacked.

Medicine Cat | Mottlestream - A pale ginger molly with irregular black and white patches and blueish-green eyes. She enjoys swimming and is a great mentor.  
Apprentice, Cloverpaw

Warriors |

Gingerstripe - A ginger molly with dark brown tabby stripes and green eyes. She is very sociable, and enjoys meeting cats at the gathering.  
Apprentice, Honeypaw

Brindlecloud - A tortishell molly with gold eyes. She is laid back, and has a secret relationship with Batclaw and friendship with Oakcloud.

Alderfang - A dark brown tabby tom with copper eyes. He is pretty strict, and has temper issues. He was Hailstars mate until she became deputy when he wanted the position.  
Apprentice, Robinpaw

Hornetclaw - A golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Hornetclaw is Morningflower's mate and the father of Pheasantpaw, Honeypaw, and Robinpaw.

Specklefang - A gray molly with pale gray flecks along her pelt and hazel eyes. She is a great hunter, but is also great at fighting. She is very kind, and also the mother of Knotpaw.

Dovestorm - A light gray-brown molly with amber eyes. She is very enthusiastic, but can quickly switch to being rude and serious. She is the elder sister to Specklefang.

Darkheart - A dark brown tom with green eyes. He is very passionate about the warrior code and Starclan, and will defend his clan no matter what the circumstance. Father of Martenpaw and Heronpaw.  
Apprentice, Knotpaw

Barleynose - A golden-brown tom with amber eyes. He is now the greatest tracker in the clan, and is greatly respected for being a senior warrior. Is is light hearted and enjoys playing with kits. He hopes one day to be a father.

Cloudface - A pretty white molly with gray splotches and blue eyes. She is deaf in one ear. She is beautiful, but refuses to have a mate so that she can help the clan.  
Apprentice, Heronpaw

Morningflower - A ginger molly with green eyes. She is very calm and motherly. She is a bad mentor in this sense, but her kindness is a great thing for Martenpaw, whom is relatively rude and mean.  
Apprentice, Martenpaw

Birchtail - A pale gray tabby tom with yellow eyes. He loves to jump through the branches of tree's and climb. He uses his talent to climb trees as a lookout. He is noble and Hailstar's brother.

Apprentices |

Pheasantpaw - A chimera tom with half ginger and half golden fur and darker tabby stripes. His left eyes is green, while his right eye is amber.

Honeypaw - A pretty golden molly with amber eyes. She looks just like her father, Hornetclaw, and loves attention.

Robinpaw - A reddish-brown molly with a white underbelly and some white patches along her pelt. She oddly has blue eyes. When she was little, her eyes never changed from being blue, yet she has perfect hearing.

Knotpaw - A gray-and-white patched tom with hazel eyes. He is the only one of his litter that survived, so growing up he was pretty strong due to the large amount of milk his mother produced. He, however, is often lonely. He is friends with Quailpaw of Breezeclan.

Martenpaw - A reddish-brown tom with white markings and green eyes. He bullied all the kits in the nursery, other than his brother, Heronpaw. He aims to be leader and make his brother deputy. He is very defensive because his mother was a kittypet.

Heronpaw - A blue gray-and-white tom with blue eyes. He was a bit kinder than his brother, but has a wicked temper. He is very loud, and enjoys hunting. He is Knotpaw's rival.

Cloverpaw - A light ginger molly with green eyes. She is very kind and has a motherly attitude. She cares for everyone in the clan, and actually admires her mentor. She has a crush on Pheasantpaw, and thinks that it's good that he is different and loves to hear about Gingerclaw and Goldenwhisker.

Elders |

Sagefang - A pale gray tom with amber eyes. He is the father of Hailstar and Birchtail. He was very noble, and was the deputy before Hailstar, until he retired of old age. He was mates with a molly named Sleetfur.

Mouseflower - A small brown molly with a white belly and green eyes. The mother of Morningflower, she is very kind and warm hearted. She became an elder early due to a wound that made her unable to use one of her back legs.

Sandclaw - A pale ginger tom with one green and one pale blue eye. He is blind in one eye. He is the father of Morningflower. He is a grouchy tom, but is normally quiet.

**Breezeclan** | _The smallest clan and a clan known for their agility and strength, Breezeclan lives in small woods that lay on a moor. There are many streams throughtout their territory and they are the rivals of Darkclan._

Leader | Shadestar - A black tom with copper eyes. He acts like the big brother of the clan, and anytime one of his warriors is hurt, he wants revenge. He loves to hunt and fight, and is close friends with Oakcloud and Maplestream having been their nestmate.

Deputy | Batclaw - A brown- close to black- tom with dark brown eyes. He loves to fight and often argues with Maplestream, his old mate, but they are close friends. He is kinder to Oakcloud.

Medicine Cat | Goldenpelt - A golden molly with brown tabby stripes along her pelt. She has bright blue eyes and a white markings. She doesn't really like being medicine cat, but has to because her apprentice doesn't know everything.  
Apprentice, Owlpaw

Warriors |

Oakcloud - A dark reddish-brown molly with green eyes. She has distinctive dark brown markings on her face. She is very laid back, and a terrible mentor, but can get serious if in a rough situation. She gets sick quite often.  
Apprentice, Quailpaw

Maplestream - A barren maple brown molly with slightly darker stripes and dark brown eyes. She enjoys swimming and sleeps a lot, resulting in her getting yelled at. She is best friends with Oakcloud.

Mudstripe - A dark brown tom with brownish-gray stripes and gold eyes. He wants to be Maplestreams mate, but is only her friend.

Waspclaw - A golden-and-white tabby tom with ice-y blue eyes. He constantly fights with Mudstripe, and is usually reprimanded by Batclaw and Maplestream.

Dipperclaw - A dark brown tom with a white chest and brown eyes. The older brother to Maplestream, he picks on her a lot. He aims to be the next leader, but Shadestar fears that he would lead the clan to bloodshed. He isn't violent, but more of a stuck up cat.

Waxfur - A light golden tom with green eyes. He is very nonchalant and dislikes everyone but his mate.

Apprentices |

Owlpaw - A brown dappled molly with green eyes. She is very quick to learn, but isn't very qualified to be a medicine cat. She wants to be one, to be close to Starclan, but is very nervous around blood, ticks, and fleas. She is the sister of Goldenleaf, and decided to become a medicine cat near the end of her warrior training, since she wasn't very good at being a warrior.

Quailpaw - A brown molly with a white underbelly, distinctive markings, and greenish-blue eyes. She is the younger sister to Oakcloud, and is very quiet. She keeps to herself, and often is trained by Batclaw and Maplestream when Oakcloud gets sick.

Queens |

Ryeflower - A laid back golden-brown molly with some patches of brown fur on her legs and green eyes. She loves her mate very much, so much that she says she would die if he left her. She used to be friends with Oakcloud, Maplestream, and Batclaw, but no longer talks to them. She is expecting kits.

Elders |

Tawnyheart - A light golden-brown molly with brown eyes. The mother of Maplestream and Dipperclaw. She has slight anger problems, but is relatively kind to others.

Snakefang - A light brown tabby tom with blue eyes and white markings. The father of Maplestream and Dipperclaw. He jokes around with others, and has an outgoing personality. He can fight whenever he wants, sometimes he fights when told to go and hide during a raid.

**Berryclan** | _The biggest clan of the four, Berryclan is set in a meadow-like area with some trees and many old badger dens. They are the most relaxed of the clans, and don't have many strong cats as much as they have hunting cats. They are the biggest, healthiest clan. They have a lot of small cats, and many pretty and handsome cats as well. most of the cats stick to be around the same colors of gray, gray-brown, golden-brown, brown, and black._

Leader | Aspenstar (Aspenstripe) - A gray tom with darker gray tabby stripes and blue eyes. He is very quiet, eager to finish quickly when at a gathering. He isn't the most social cat, but is noble and loyal to his clan mates and will be willing to die for them.  
Apprentice, Weaselpaw

Deputy | Curlewfang - A brindled brown tabby molly with lighter markings and amber eyes. She is more sociable than Aspenstar, and enjoys talking with others. She is a great hunter and fighter, but is not better in either.

Medicine Cat | Patchheart - A white tom with black patches and blue eyes. He is very caring and kind, and helps any cat no matter who they are.  
Apprentice, Yewleaf

Warriors |

Oatpelt - A golden-brown tom with golden eyes. He is very reclusive, and often needs to prove he's as great as his brother. He often wishes to join Breezeclan, to be Maplestreams mate.

Cootfur - A black tom with white markings and copper eyes. He is Pebblefur's brother and they often pull pranks on the senior warriors.

Pebblefur - A small gray molly with golden eyes. She is very shy, but mischievous. Siblings with Cootfur.

Rushwhisker - A golden-brown tom with amber eyes. Being the younger brother of Oatpelt, Rushwhisker feels he has to push himself to prove he is greater. He is also a great hunter.

Rookcloud - A black tom with green eyes. Secretly mates with Oakcloud of Breezeclan. Rookcloud is very laid back, so much that he often slacks off. He sometimes sneaks off to meet with Oakcloud. Brother of Nightface.

Nightface - A handsome black tom with white paws and gold eyes. He is very full of himself and struts around like he is the leader. He is like the heart throb of Berryclan, and a lot of the new molly warriors want to be his mate.

Firtail - A gray-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He used to be Aspenstar's apprentice, and this caused him to grow off of Aspenstar's constant silence. He is very quiet, but this helps him when hunting or when he is part of a sneak attack.

Acornfur - A small brown molly with copper eyes and a scar across her right eye. She earned the scar from a border skirmish with Darkclan. Rosefang was the one whom gave her it, and Acornfur want revenge for it. She is one of the cats whom is mooning over Nightface. Sister of Anttail and Tawnystream.

Anttail - A small dark ginger tom with green eyes. He was Firtail's training partner, and they both excelled in their agility. They are close friends. Brother of Acornfur and Tawnystream.

Tawnystream - A light golden-brown molly with green eyes. She dislikes Nightface's vain attitude and often gets in fights with her sister about it. She is very rude and harsh to others, but secretly just wants a friend. She is great friends with Maplestream because of this.

Bigfoot - A calico molly with green eyes. Even though she was the largest in her litter, Bigfoot's growth stunted when she became an apprentice.

Orchidflower - A Pale gray molly with blue eyes (that sometimes appear violet in different lighting). She is very kind and caring.

Minnowclaw - A sleek dusky brown tom with copper eyes. He is very meek and quiet, and has a small voice.

Shadowheart - A black tom with gold eyes. He has a loud voice and a big attitude. He is very vain and has a large ego.

Nettlewhisker - A gray tom with gold eyes. He is the kindest of his siblings, and very outgoing and has very soft fur.  
Apprentice, Russetpaw

Comfreyclaw - A light gray molly with green eyes. Envious of her sisters beauty. She wants to be the greatest warrior, but is often pushed aside because her sister is better looking. She is quick to react and fights well.  
Apprentice, Gannetpaw

Apprentices |

Yewleaf - A brown tom with yellow eyes. He has a sharp tongue, but is actually very thoughtful and cares for others.

Weaselpaw - A brown tom with yellow eyes and a white underbelly. He is quite optimistic and stubborn.

Russetpaw - A reddish brown tom with gold eyes. He is more withdrawn than his brother, and sticks to wanting to be the greatest hunter. He has great hearing, and normally helps his brother attack the warriors when they enter camp.

Gannetpaw - A calico tom with amber eyes. Though his eyes are amber, he is blind and his eyes show a foggy color. He is also very weak and small, but survives the winter due to the small cozy nursery.

Queens |

Dawnheart - A pale gray molly with blue eyes. She is very loyal to the clans, and is mates with Aspenstar. She has no other talents, and is a bit of a prankster. Mother of

Ivyface - A pretty dark gray molly with tabby stripes and green eyes. She is a bit small for an warrior, and was the weakest of the litter. She was originally mates with Nightface and is raising his kits, but is now mates with Minnowclaw.

Kits |

Darkkit - A dark gray tom with darker tabby stripes and gold eyes. The largest of his siblings, they are close to becoming apprentices.

Starlingkit - A black she-cat with a white dash on her chest and has green eyes. She is very proudful and has problems when told she can't do something.

Stormkit - A dark gray tom with green eyes. Unlike his two excitable siblings, Stormkit is more calm and shy. He isn't trying to figure out who his mentor would be or anything of the sorts.

Elders |

Brokenjaw (Lizardface) - A brown dappled tom with a white belly and green eyes. The youngest elder, and practically a new warrior. Not long after being made a warrior, Lizardface joined the border fight with Darkclan. When fighting the warrior Lightningwhisker, His jaw was nearly broken. He had to retire to the Elders den because there was no way he could hunt or support the clan. He also has to eat chewed up food, since he can barely use the bottom half of his jaw.

Loonnose - A grey-brown and white molly with yellowish-blue eyes. She is the only cat in the clan with long fur, and is very beautiful. Her talent, however, is her amazing tracking skills. Though her fur sticks out in the meadow like territory, she is very quick on her paws and can react quickly. Her legs are shorter, so she can't catch prey if she has to jump, meaning she can't get birds. Sister of Oatpelt and Rushwhisker.


	3. Chapter 1

**OOC : SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Chapter Two is being transferred now, and Chapter 3 is in the middle of writing! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A Gray she-cat with darker tabby stripes and gold eyes sat in the den. Her nest was covered in feathers, and her fur was littered with cuts. Her right leg was slashed, but it was healed over and was only a thin line now. Before her were four kits, all snuggled up together. They were the sizes of an apprentice, but only three of them shared a pelt color, being black with white markings. The final kit was an orange tom cat with green eyes.

"About three years ago, before you four were even born, A war broke out between the clans. Darkclan had had enough with Breezeclan stealing prey by using the gathering spot as a way to get to and from their territory. This caused the previous leader of Darkclan to die from starvation. He had been making sure his warriors were eating well, and forgot to eat himself. Cedarstar, who was very young at the time, went to the Tribe of Ash, which was a group of cats about four times as large as Berryclan and lived in the twoleg place.

"He made a deal, saying that he would let the Tribe of Ash have the Twoleg place **and** Breezeclan territory when they were all dead and gone. Grimm, Leader of the Tribe, agreed. They set off to battle, and nearly wiped out all of Breezeclan, including their leader, deputy, and medicine cat!" The she-cat told, peeking a look at the kits to see their excited looks. "I, myself, was in that battle, and that was the very battle in which my leg was wounded, though it wasn't until recently when the leg stopped working. After the clans had run away in fear, Grimm betrayed Cedarstar, forcing him to retaliate. He chased out the Tribe of Ash, and to this day, they stay hidden in the shadows of the twoleg place."

She finished her tale, her eyes fully opening and a smile settling on her face. Her tail wrapped around her paws, and she watched the kits before her. The three triplet sisters were excited, having enjoyed this story, but the ginger tom frowned. "Why doesn't Cedarstar go and wipe out the rest of Breezeclan and the tribe?" He asked. The silver she-cat let in a breath. "Ah, good question, Burnetpaw." The tom, Burnetpaw, smiled at that.

"Cedarstar truly regrets doing these things, and has apologized many times to the other clans, though I don't think they'll trust him any time soon." Burnetpaw seemed satisfied, then his ears pricked and his face dropped. "Oh no... That sounds like-" "-YOU FOUR!" A shout erupted outside the den, and a black tuxedo tom burst into the den.

"I have been wondering where you've been! Come now, you four are about to be made apprentices! I want to make sure you look ready for-" Again, he was interrupted by another sound.

As if summoned, Cedarstar's raspy voice called from outside the elder's den. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather beneath Old Stone for a clan meeting!" Giggling with glee, the four kits rushed out passed their father, and he nodded to the she-cat before following them. Cats were leaving their dens, at first confused. But as soon as they spotted the kits, the smiled and rested themselves below the great gray stone. Cedarstar sat on top, watching the kits with amusement before turning his gaze to their father. "Nighttail, your four kits are now six moons old, and it's time for them to be made apprentices. Sadly, Appleclaw is no longer here to see the kits become apprentices, but may she be watching from Starclan." Cedarstar's voice rang out, and he dipped his head to Nighttail in respect. "You four, come forward." The four siblings padded up. "Burnetkit." Burnetkit puffed out his chest, eyes gleaming with hope. "From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Burnetpaw."

"Your mentor will be Rosefang. I hope she teaches you her unique hunting and fighting skills." Burnetpaw glanced back at the dark ginger she-cat before stepping back.

"Avocetkit." Next was the she-cat with blue and green eyes. "From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Avocetpaw. Your mentor will be Thrifttail I hope he teaches you to be quick and agile." Avocetpaw glanced at the big light ginger tom, seeing he was just as proud as she was. "Ravenkit." Avocetpaw was quickly replaced with her sister, whose gaze was foggy. "Blizzardleaf has informed me of how much you hang around her den. From this moment on, you will be known as Ravenpaw. I hope you learn well under our lovely medicine cat." Ravenpaw bowed her head, and Burnetpaw led her back with his tail. "And finally, Swiftkit." Cedarstar sighed exaggeratedly. The final she-kit huffed, stepping forward with pride in her eyes. "From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Swiftpaw."

"Your mentor will be Goldenclaw. I hope she teaches you discipline and restraint." He mewed, amusement flooding his gaze when she puffed out her cheeks. The four apprentices touched noses with their mentors, listening to their clanmates shout out, "Avocetpaw, Burnetpaw, Ravenpaw, Swiftpaw!" Multiple times before dying down. The clan returned to their duties, and Nighttail approached his kits. "I'm so proud of you four." He murmured, gathering them up with his tail. "Nighttail! Your leading the Sunhigh patrol, remember?" Stormfoot, a dark gray tabby she-cat, called out. Nighttail yelled his apologies and rushed over.

A dark brown tabby she-cat and a gray-brown tabby tom with a white belly approached them. "So." The she-cat mewed, amber eyes slanted. "You four are now apprentices, huh?" When she got no response, the tom padded in front of her, green eyes shining apologetically. "Sorry if she seems rude, Adderpaw's always like that." Adderpaw huffed, smacking the tom on the head with her tail. "My names Duskpaw. Even though you've seen us around camp, we never really introduced ourselves. How about you guys go choose your nests? My sister and I already got some moss ready!"

* * *

After arguing over their nests for about a hour, they exited the den. It was slightly passed sunhigh. Thrifttail and Goldenclaw approached them, their eyes twinkling with amusement. "I see you three have settled into the apprentice den nicely." Goldenclaw chuckled. Avocetpaw lept up, excitement on her face. "Yes! Me and the others chose some close to each other!"

Thrifttail smiled. "How about we go out and explore the territory together then?" He asked, turning to Goldenclaw. Goldenclaw smiled. "I'd love to! Plus it'd be nice for them to train together, don't you think?" "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I was invited to go out with Briarclaw and Stormfoot and let out apprentices train together, so Burnetpaw and I need to wait for them to return." Rosefang snipped, walking up to the group. She nosed Burnetpaw towards the entrance, where the Sunhigh patrol was returning. Swiftpaw spotted Nighttail, and waved her tail at him in greeting. He smiled and waved back, before Eagleclaw approached him. "Hope you have fun!" Goldenclaw's announcement snapped her out of it, and she realized that she was talking to Burnetpaw. Burnetpaw raced off behind Rosefang, not even offering a goodbye.

Goldenclaw sighed. "Well, let us leave then." The group quickly exited the camp. As they walked through the forest, Swiftpaw let out a gasp of surprise. "The forest is so beautiful!" She mewed in awe. Thrifttail turned to look at the two sisters. "Our first stop is Fernclan border! Since the Sunhigh patrol set the markers at Berryclan border, it's our job to do the same at Fernclan's border. Lets just hope they don't think they can steal our prey or land like they did to Breezeclan!" The continued to the border, passing by the Training area and stream. As they approached the border, Avocetpaw paused mid-step, sniffing the air. "I smell cats... " Sounds of arguing suddenly erupted from beyond the bushes. As they exited the bushes, a tom cat growled. "See, told ya I smelt Darkclan scum!" Before them was a patrol of cats, and the comment had come from one of the dark brown tabby toms with green eyes. The leader of the patrol, A black tom with white paws and tail tip glared at the tom, before looking back at the Darkclan patrol.

Then, _Silence._


End file.
